


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Valentia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Cute, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia
Summary: Drunk Dan and Kevin are forced to play "Seven minutes in heaven".
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! New fandom, again. Let's see how this will go.  
> First of all, I mean no disrespect to Dan or Kevin. All I want for them is to be happy with whoever they really love. This story is just good fun because I love their dynamic and to just write about people I look up to and appreciate very much. Thank you!  
> Now, I had this idea for like two weeks now and it wouldn't let me go even though it's very cliché, but sometimes that's just what we all need. Dan and Kevin are also both single in this which is why I put the canon divergence tag.  
> I dedicate this story to my friends on the CMRT discord server, who are all lovely and equally as much into Dan and Kev as I am, which makes me feel infinitely better about my own obsession. Sadly I could not incorporate Dan in fishnets and panties for this story, but hey, who knows what the future might bring.  
> Trigger warning for alcohol and general drunkenness all throughout the story. Everything is very consensual though, believe me, they want it.  
> Have fun reading and leave kudos or a comment if you have a spare second, it would absolutely make my day!

Dan stumbles over an empty beer bottle as he makes his way to the carpet. He barely manages not to fall and smash the one he’s currently holding in his hand, freshly opened and foam running down his hand and dripping onto the cold kitchen tiles. His mind feels foggy, he’s dizzy from the alcohol in his system, the stifling air in his flat and the smell of Kevin’s perfume that wraps him back in its cocoon as soon as he plops down next to him on the fluffy carpet. He crosses his legs and feels his feet drag over bits of crisps, a single monopoly hotel and someone else’s hand. The music is quiet enough not to overshadow Daithi screaming at Brian for God knows what, but loud enough that it swallows the sound of his heartbeat, his shallow breathing and the noises from the street. Dan takes a moment to breathe, closing his eyes just for a second. He’s not drunk, but also, fuck, he’s _drunk_.

Someone takes the monopoly hotel and throws it across the room. Dan looks up to see Kiwo groaning as she misses the box by about two meters. Dan chuckles, she flips him off. Next to him, Kevin’s on his phone. Dan still doesn’t have a ceiling lamp, so the only light they have is his floor lamp in the far corner and the cool light from the kitchen. Dan marvels at the way the phone’s light illuminates Kevin’s face, highlighting his cheekbones, shadows darkening his scruff and his big pupils reflecting the screen. Dan sighs on the inside. My God, he’s so in love.

Kevin can’t have heard his thoughts, but he looks up at Dan anyway. He has a glossy look in his eyes, either from not blinking for too long or, more likely, because he’s had just as much beer as Dan. Even though it doesn’t seem to affect Kevin as much physically, it is clear neither of them – actually none of the six of them in this room – are really still in control of their situation. Maybe that’s just what two days of insomnia – the convention as well as sleepless nights – with a group of crazy Irish people do to you. Dan wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You okay?” Kevin asks, swallowing the “o” almost completely with the way his mouth seems to work slower than normally.

Dan nods. Smiles. “I’m fine,” he says. _I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine._

“Good,” Kevin replies, looking up at someone else from beneath his eyelashes and moving his head in the direction. “I don’t think Ash is, though.”

Dan follows his gaze and his eyes land on Ash – Mango – who’s spread out on the floor, half on the carpet and half on the hard tiles, staring at the dark ceiling as if she’s just been shot.

“No, she’s okay,” Dan says. “She’s just reached the quiet phase of drinking.” He makes sure to check if she is actually still breathing, though. Her chest rises and falls slowly, so he turns back to Kevin.

“I wish Daithi and Brian would ever reach that phase when they’re together.”

Dan sighs. “Me too.”

They look at each other, smiling. Then Kiwo claps in her hands, screaming “Hey”, and suddenly everyone stops. The sound rings in Dan’s ear. Kiwo’s been relatively calm throughout the evening. Even though all of this is her fault, suggesting they should all do an IRL monopoly stream at Dan’s apartment together at the end of the convention, and despite her sober self being just as chaotic and loud as Kevin, alcohol seems to work like Valium on her, turning her into a sleepy and calm person. Sadly, it has the opposite effect on Brian and Daithi.

When everyone is finally looking at Kiwo, she says, “I want to play truth or dare.”

Kevin snorts. “Really? Isn’t that, like, a kid’s game?”

Kiwo fake smiles at him, tilting her head. “Well then it’s just perfect for you, isn’t it?”

Dan laughs in agreement and Kevin murmurs, “Well feck.”

“Why truth or dare?” Ash asks, now propped up on her elbows, legs crossed.

“Why not?” Kiwo asks. “I know you guys, but I also don’t know you _that_ well. So, it could be good fun.”

Dan nods. “Fair enough.”

“Well, fuck it,” Daithi says. “I’ve had just about enough to drink to do anything.”

Kevin grins. “Anything? Would you kill Dan?”

Dan doesn’t even have time to react before Daithi shouts, “Fuck you, Kevin, and your psychotic brain. You can go kill your boyfriend yourself if that’s what you want.”

Kevin laughs out loud. Dan smiles. _Boyfriend_. He’s not even mad Kevin wants to kill him. He’d let Kevin do worse things to him.

“So it’s settled, then,” Kiwo says, looking around, presumably to find a bottle to play with. She grabs an empty wine bottle and places it in the middle of them, giving it a spin to see if it works, making a few drops of liquid fly out. 

“Do I not get a vote?” Brian complains, emptying his beer and putting the bottle back down with a thud.

“No,” at least three of them say in unison, and that’s that.

“The shortest one gets to spin first,” Kevin says, looking at Ash.

“Short in what way, Kevin?” Brian asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Daithi slaps him. “Well that just means you want to begin, doesn’t it?”

Kevin laughs even harder. Dan likes the way Kevin’s not afraid to show any sort of emotion when he’s drunk. Sometimes, Dan feels as if Kevin hides himself behind his own walls, being himself but through a milky window that makes everything a bit more dull than it could be. Alcohol lets Dan climb through it and see the real Kevin, holding his stomach from laughing, hugging Dan just because he wants to, being free for as long as the ethanol in his blood allows it. And for Dan, alcohol only makes him more aware of the way their knees are touching, the way Kevin looks at him when he catches Dan staring, and how his mind can’t stop thinking about how badly he wants to just grab him by his stupid leather jacket and–

“Dan!”

“Hm?”

He hadn’t even noticed that they’d started playing. He looks to the bottle, whose neck points at his left foot. Well fuck.

Ash sighs. “Now that we have your attention, Mr Rumble Tumble, truth or dare?”

Dan groans. “Ughhhh, guys, I forgot to tell you I hate this game. What if I don’t want to answer a question or do the dare?”

“Oh right, we forgot to talk about that,” Kiwo says.

“Shots shots shots shots shots,” Daithi screams, which, to be honest, is probably the tamest solution.

“Fine,” Dan says, his fingers toying with the hem of his dress shirt. He’d only put it on today because he had a meet and greet with fans and most of them knew him only in a suit, so he thought, might as well give the fans what they want. Apart from wearing jeans. And Vans. And no suit jacket. Point is, he tried. “Truth,” he says eventually, because he feels like if he picks dare and they give him something disgusting to drink he might puke.

Ash rubs her hands together. “I was hoping for that. So, uhhh…” She thinks for a second, finger touching her lip in a contemplative manner. “What is something you’ve never told anyone before?”

Dan stops breathing. He swallows. Ash is grinning. His gaze shifts to Kevin, who is smiling, too, but not like that. His smile is genuinely, crooked and full of sincerity. As if he wants to say, _I understand_. Will he, though? There’s only one thing Dan can think of, the thought so persistent in his mind, always, all the time, even when he sleeps, and especially now that he’s drunk, that he can’t come up with anything else he might say. He wonders if he should. He looks at the bottle, pointing at him like a cannon about to blow, and when he looks at Kevin he realises he hasn’t imagined coming out like this but that if he doesn’t do it now, he might never. Kevin’s smile works like a wave breaker to the unstoppable tsunami of doubt in his mind.

“Dan?” Kiwo pulls him from this thoughts.

And then he just blurts out, loud, explosive, like he’s been holding back the words for far too long, which to be honest he has,

“I’m bisexual.”

It’s quiet.

“Um, sorry, I mean, yeah, I’m bi, I think, no, I know, I am, yeah.”

He whispers the last half of the sentence. Whispers it into the quiet of the room, no longer filled with music as his playlist must have reached the end a while ago. Now there’s only the cars outside, his neighbour’s loud footsteps, and, then, Kevin’s hand on his knee.

“Dan…”

“Oh my God, Dan, I’m so sorry,” Ash starts rambling. “I mean no, I’m not sorry you’re bi, I mean I’m sorry if I made you say that with my question, like, you didn’t have to tell us if you weren’t ready. I’m so sorry.”

Dan smiles. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I wanted to say it.” This time, he’s not even lying.

“Well who the fuck would have guessed that,” Brian says, leaning over the bottle to give Dan a pat on the back.

“I guessed it,” Daithi says, and Ash shoots him an evil look.

“We’re proud of you for saying it,” Kiwo says. “We love you.”

Everyone nods, before Dan feels Kevin squeeze his knee harder. He looks up to him, the first time since he said it out loud, dreading the way sincerity and understanding might make way for disgust and uneasiness in his eyes. But what he finds instead is Kevin pressing his lips together, gaze flickering between Dan’s own eyes, one hand rubbing the back of his neck as he says, voice breaking halfway, “Yeah. We do.”

That’s good enough for Dan. He reaches into the middle, takes one last breath, feeling his heart hammer in his chest as the comfortable pressure on his knee disappears, and spins the bottle.

Daithi doesn’t want to take Dan’s dare to shave his beard, so he takes a shot. Kevin doesn’t want to answer a question about his ex-girlfriend, gentleman as he is, and takes a shot. Kiwo is too drunk to say no to Kevin’s dare to let him draw a picture of Jim Pickens on her arm. Ash begrudgingly talks about the time she peed her pants in a supermarket when she was twelve.

Dan doesn’t remember the last time he’s laughed this much around them all. He feels the alcohol slowly wearing off, and wonders if he wants to take a shot just for the hell of it. Kevin does, and Dan feels his sanity betray him as he grabs the tequila, clinks glasses with Kevin and shudders at the burn in his throat. Kevin laughs at him as he spills some and covers the top of his dress shirt with drops of tequila. Kevin grabs him by the shirt and tries to wipe it off with his own, telling him how clumsy he is. Dan closes his eyes, any smart answer evaporated somewhere in the vanilla smelling air between them. _I’m fine,_ he tells himself, inches away from Kevin’s flushed face.

The bottle lands on Kevin next. “Dare,” he says this time, still wiping tequila off Dan.

“I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Dan,” Brian says.

“What?”

“What?”

Dan and Kevin are equally confused. Though, probably for different reasons.

“What is that?” Kevin asks, over Kiwo suddenly chuckling into her hand and Daithi just laughing.

Kevin looks at him, hand still firmly gripping the front of Dan’s shirt. He lets go after a second, running his hand through his hair.

“Why do I have to be included in this, whatever it is?” Dan asks, though he feels warm at the thought of Brian choosing him for it, over Daithi, over one of the girls.

“I’m doing you guys a favor,” Brian says.

“Well your favours are usually feckin shite,” Kevin says.

“What is it?” Ash asks. “Seven minutes in what?”

Daithi doesn’t give Brian a chance to answer. “Seven minutes in heaven. So basically, two drunk people who are very obviously crushing on each other are being locked into a closet with very little space and they have seven minutes to either talk about it and admit their undying love for each other, make out and indirectly admit their undying love for each other, or awkwardly stand there and be fucking idiots.”

Dan’s brain pretty much stopped working at “very obviously crushing on each other”. Kevin seems to have heard the rest.

“Listen, we’re not–”

“Suck it up, Kevo,” Daithi says. “We all know. And if we’re wrong, then this should be the easiest dare in the history of dares ever.”

Brian agrees. “Listen to Nogla.”

Dan is still confused. Which might be the tequila’s fault. Or maybe it’s because he feels Kevin’s burning stare on him.

Before he can object to anything more, Kevin says, “Fine.”

Then, he stands up, wobbly on his feet and having to catch himself from falling over. His bones crack when he stretches, and Brian calls him an old man. He turns to Dan and stretches out his hand. Dan hesitates.

“Don’t worry, Daniel, I won’t keep you in the closet forever.”

Dan smiles and shakes his head. Fucking twat. For that joke alone, he could slap him (or kiss him, the lines are blurry in his current state). He takes Kevin’s hand and lets himself be lifted to his feet. Kevin pulls so hard, Dan almost stumbles into his arms. Kiwo makes an “Awwww” noise and Dan manages to mumble a quiet “Fuck you” before Brian and Daithi usher them to Dan’s supply closet at the end of the hallway. The light here is much brighter, and Dan has to squeeze his eyes together. He is too unstable on his feet to show any kind of struggle against the absolute tower that Daithi is. They’re quickly shoved inside the tightly packed space, and Dan hears a last “Have fun” from Daithi and an amused “See you in seven minutes, lovebirds” from Brian before the door shuts, and suddenly, it’s dark.

Dan blinks to let his eyes get used to the darkness, but he can’t make out anything more than the silhouette of the door, illuminated by the light from the hallway squeezing through the gap at the bottom. When he leans back in a wave of an intense headache – he got up way too fast – he falls against his shelf with drinks, juice and milk. The thud echoes in the small room and he curses as the edge of a beer crate bores into his spine. Immediately, he feels a warm hand on his back and one on his hip.

“Are you okay?”

He hears Kevin’s voice close, so close, feels his right leg pressed between Kevin’s, their feet only having limited space to work with, and when he leans forward to get away from the shelf, he bumps into Kevin’s chest. Fuck.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he stammers, trying to collect himself, letting the colours in front of his eyes slowly disappear and make room for the faintest hint of what he thinks is Kevin’s neck and face. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” He can hear Kevin’s smile in his words.

“Yes. I mean, I think I’m pretty drunk, but apart from that, yeah.”

Kevin laughs. “You think?”

Dan snorts. “Well what about you? You had just as much to drink as I did.”

“Well yeah, but I’m taller and broader and it takes a lot more to get me drunk than it does you.”

Dan closes his eyes. He can already tell this isn’t going to end up well. “Yeah, fuck you for that by the way.”

Kevin laughs and takes his hands from Dan’s body. Dan wishes he didn’t. Now his skin feels cold. He can smell beer and tequila between the unmistakable scent of supply closets, whether it comes from himself, Kevin’s breath or his shirt he can’t tell. He gets a waft of Kevin’s perfume and feels like his legs might give out all over again. Fuck, he’s so _not_ fine.

It becomes quiet between them for a while. Dan alternates between closing his eyes and studying the little parts of Kevin’s face he can make out; the bridge of his nose, his soft looking hair, his jawline, and where the v-neck shirt under his leather jacket gives Dan just a glimpse of what he imagines in the moments that his eyes are closed. He hears laughing from the living room and wonders what they think him and Kevin are doing in here. If he’s being honest with himself, he wishes at least half it was true.

“So what now?” Kevin asks.

Dan shrugs. Then says quietly “I don’t know” as he realises Kevin probably can’t see him. “They put us in here for what?”

“To confess our undying love to each other,” he quotes Brian. “Or make out. Same thing, apparently.”

Dan is glad it’s dark so Kevin can’t see the way his face turns all shades of pink.

“Why do they think that we would do that?”

Now it takes Kevin a second to reply, too.

“I have some ideas.”

Dan doesn’t know what to say to that. He still feels drunk, but now he’s not sure if it’s still the alcohol or the darkness that makes him feel like none of this is real. He knows Kevin’s there, but he feels different, like the rest of the world doesn’t exist, not really. He has to look up to make out the silhouette of Kevin’s head, stupidly aware of the fact that Kevin has a good few inches on him; that whenever they hug, he presses Dan against his chest and Dan has the perfect height to bury his head in the crook of Kevin’s neck and breathe him in; that if they kissed, Dan would have to get on his tiptoes or strain his neck to reach him; that if they fucked, Kevin could probably hold him down effortlessly as he takes him apart. Dan feels hot, and this time he knows it’s not from the alcohol.

“Dan…”

Kevin’s face is still so close. He feels Kevin’s steady breath on his face, moving from his hair to his cheek to his ear.

“Can I tell you something?”

He whispers it in Dan’s ear, raising goosebumps on Dan’s skin. He feels trapped, but in a good way, like he never wants to leave this cage of a closet, beer crate in his back, the smell of dust in his nose and his thigh between Kevin’s legs. Like this is where he belongs. He wishes he could say it.

Instead he says, “Yes, of course, Kevin. Anything.”

He hears Kevin take in a breath, then release it. He thinks Kevin has a hand resting on the shelf behind him, hears nails scrape over wood.

“Dan?”

“Yes?”

A few seconds pass.

“I like men, too.”

Dan’s world, the little world he lives in right now, explodes.

“W-what?”

Kevin whispers “Feck”, and takes another deep breath. “When you came out just now, I… it made me wanna say it, too. But I couldn’t. But now I can, with you. I… I like men, too, and I don’t know if that makes me bisexual, too, or if I’m something else, I just know I’m definitely not straight, and I want you to know, because…”

Dan feels a hand on his waist, gripping his shirt so tight and crinkling it so it slips out of his pants.

“Because you’re important to me,” he says, swallowing. “Yeah.”

Dan’s brain has short circuited at least a minute ago, but he comes to his senses enough to put a soothing hand on Kevin’s shoulder, or rather, his biceps because he misses his shoulder in the darkness, and says, “I didn’t expect that, but you know I support you and–” He swallows down the ‘I love you’. “–and I’m proud of you for telling me. I hope you’re doing okay.”

He hears a half amused, half sad laugh, before Kevin says, “Yeah, I’m okay. Um, thank you.”

“Always, Kevin.”

He expects Kevin to loosen up, maybe release his shirt from his tight grip and pull back. But Kevin stays. Leaned down to breathe into Dan’s ear, his hand that is fisted into Dan’s shirt does loosen up, but only to find the bit of now exposed skin above his waistband and slip under his shirt to touch him there instead. Dan’s waist is small and Kevin’s hands big, and he shudders when Kevin’s fingers brush over the sensitive part on his side. Kevin has stopped breathing, he knows it by the way everything has fallen so, so silent around them, and it’s as if any movement will pull them back to a reality where Dan wakes up in his bed, breathless, hopeless, desperate. But he’s not in his bed, and frankly, he’s not sober either, and drunk Daniel has never made the smartest decisions in his life. 

So instead of pulling back, he lets his hand wrap fully around Kevin’s arm, squeezes it, and pushes his leg further between Kevin’s thighs to the point where he probably shouldn’t be right now. Kevin takes in a sharp breath, and after a sigh that sounds almost like Dan’s name, he feels lips press harshly against the soft skin under his ear. Dan leans his head to the side, grip tightening on Kevin’s biceps, and his legs give out. He expects the beer crate to be there, but instead Kevin’s other hand is there, keeping him from falling backwards and instead pulling him further against Kevin’s chest. Nails are digging into his hip, and when Dan uses his other hand to grab Kevin by his jacket and hold onto him, the hand on his back wanders lower. “Kevin,” he breathes, drunk on anything that is Kevin, feeling his scruff scratching his neck, listening to the sound his lips make every time he goes in for another bruising kiss.

“Tell me to stop,” Kevin whispers, using the hand on Dan’s back to slowly pull the shirt out of his jeans completely. He sounds almost scared, like he’s fully expecting Dan to shove him away after all this, after all the nights spent texting and teasing, after all the times they called until 4am on a Sunday night, after all the weeks and months Dan has been dreaming about Kevin’s lips on him and his hands on his body. How could Kevin ever think this is not what he wants?

So he says, “Don’t stop,” and a second later Kevin’s lips let go of his neck and are on his mouth. First the corner of his mouth because it’s dark and Kevin’s always had bad aim, and then fully on it and Dan feels another wave of warmth wash over him. They’re still at least tipsy, despite the adrenaline sobering them up, and their kisses are tentative, slow, languid, almost shy in the way neither of them dare to move any other part of their body yet. But Dan decides that if he’s about to wake up alone in his bedroom soon, he might as well make the most of it. He’s waited probably a year for this, and if the way his neck still burns and tingles from Kevin’s abuse is anything to go by, then so did he.

Dan takes the hand from Kevin’s arm and puts it on his neck instead, fingers threading through short hair and tilting his head so their noses stop bumping. He believes he can feel Kevin smile against his lips, and he strains his neck and gets on his tiptoes to give them a better angle. Kevin’s lips are back on him in an instant, harsher this time, needier, until Kevin opens his lips and Dan feels his tongue trace his bottom lip teasingly. He takes a sharp breath in and Kevin, sneaky bastard, uses that second to slip his tongue into his mouth and kiss him like Dan had always wished he did.

From that moment on, Dan feels their inhibitions crumble to dust. All he can do is kiss back with the same fever, the same desperation of a lover who has been suffering in silence for far, far too long. Kevin’s hand on his lower back dares to move even lower, and Dan gasps when Kevin presses them together _there_ , and closes his legs so Dan’s thigh is positively trapped between them, feeling _everything_. He thinks he might explode. He pulls Kevin’s head back by his hair, kissing his chin, his throat, loving the way the scruff scrapes over his nose and lips, leaving behind a pleasant tingling. God, how he wants to feel it in other places, too. When he reaches the collar of Kevin’s jacket, he shoves the fabric off his shoulders, and Kevin lets the jacket fall onto the floor behind him. Underneath his jacket, he feels hot, and Dan bites his collarbone until he hears Kevin curse.

There’s the insistent press of Kevin’s hips against his, his crotch right above Dan’s thigh, and he lifts his leg just that last bit until Kevin’s head falls against his and the tight grip on his waist starts to hurt in a way that sends a shock down to Dan’s middle. They kiss more, and more, and more, until Dan feels Kevin’s hands on the front of his chest, making quick work of the first couple of buttons of his dress shirt. He’s sweaty and out of breath, but he can’t escape Kevin’s mouth, not that he wants to. He tries to ignore what is obviously going on where his thigh is rubbing against Kevin’s crotch, tries to ignore his own urge to grab Kevin’s hand and put it where he wants to feel it most. He vaguely remembers they’re drunk, and they should probably talk about this first, and also, they’re in his goddamn supply closet surrounded by beans, cream and bleach and it’s not really the place he imagines their first fuck to be. Despite how much he wants Kevin right now.

Kevin is just about to open the last few buttons on his shirt when Dan hears the unmistakable creaking of the closet door. Suddenly, everything is white in front of his eyes, and he just now realises he’s had his eyes closed ever since Kevin started kissing his neck. He also realises they completely forgot about the fact that they were put in here for a stupid game, and for seven minutes only, and when he blinks against the brightness in front of him he can see the silhouette of four people in the hallway. It hits him like a truck. Oh fuck.

He lets go of Kevin, who does the same as soon as the realisation hits him, too. “Oh feck,” he blurts out, a fitting representation of Dan’s mind.

He hears Brian’s voice. “I fuckin told you lads this would happen. You guys owe me big time.”

Dan’s vision is slowly coming back to him. Brian’s hand is still on the door handle, a winning grin on his face. Daithi has his arms crossed and looks shocked, Kiwo shakes her head and Ash has a small smile on her face.

Dan feels nothing of the alcohol anymore, as if Kevin’s lips on his had sucked it all out of him. He’s suddenly painfully aware of the state they’re in – Kevin’s jacket is on the floor, his collar bone bright red and his hair an absolute mess. Dan figures his neck doesn’t look better, together with the imprint of Kevin’s fingers and nails on his waist and his dress shirt hanging half off his shoulder, held up only by the lowest two buttons that Kevin had been about to almost rip off in frustration just a minute ago. Not looking at anyone, he starts buttoning it again quickly, the lower parts completely crumpled and hanging out of his pants.

“Guys, we can explain,” Kevin says, but in an amused way, because they both know there is absolutely nothing to explain.

“I say Dan and Kevin are hella sus right now,” Daithi says, making them both smile.

“Nah, I think they just finally confessed their undying love for each other,” Ash says.

When Dan looks up to Kevin, he notes that Kevin is at least as embarrassed about this as he is, putting his jacket back on with shaking hands and pink cheeks. But the way he looks at them tells him that even though he’s embarrassed, he’s not _ashamed_ , and that gives Dan the confidence to say, “Guys, it’s fine, we just made out.” He shoots Kevin a smile, who bites his lip and looks at Dan in a way that makes him want to close the door and pick up where they left off. He’s still feeling hot, but his body has calmed down enough to let him take his eyes off Kevin again.

“Like I told you guys, same thing,” Brian says.

They let Dan and Kevin step out of the closet and they both have to listen to Daithi and Brian making inappropriate jokes and teasing them for how long it took them to finally do this. Dan only listens with one ear. When they’re back in the living room, Kevin gets himself a glass of water and brings Dan one as well. He takes it gladly, realising how thirsty making out with Kevin left him – both literally and figuratively. But, frankly, everyone is just happy for them. Dan can’t stop smiling, and his heart skips a beat when Kevin sits down behind him, wraps his arms around his waist and gives his shoulder a quick kiss.

“So,” he says, reaching around Dan to grab the wine bottle in front of him, a stupidly big grin on his face. “Who’s next?”


End file.
